Tough Romance
by BrittanyDC
Summary: Kagome goes to an all girl's school with Sango and Ayame. It's their first year and Kagome wants some sort of love adventure in high school. Will her friends go along with Kagome to find love at an all boy's school next door full of bad boys?
1. The Beginning of High School

(Disclaimer! I don't own any of these characters! They belong to the original creator!)

Chapter One: The Beginning of High School

"Ah! It's finally our freshman year, Sango." I smiled, sitting next to my best friend. We had met in middle school, immediately becoming close friends. Someday, we would even go to college together. _Squeal!_ I couldn't wait for that!

"Yes, Kagome, I know." Sango smiled as well, flipping through a magazine that featured our other friend, Ayame; a model who attached herself to us, but we didn't mind. Ayame brought a lot of fun into our life.

"She looks good in that pose." I pointed out. Ayame had her back to the camera, hands on her hips with a sly look on her face—breathtaking and beautiful.

"I know, right?" Ayame plopped down in front of us, sifting through a brand new bag, Prada most likely. "This school is so boring, there are no boys here…"

She complained about this the moment she heard. Yes, we go to an all girl's school, right next to an all boy's school; but they are full of ruffians and losers. The girls at Rose's Academy for Young Women were sophisticated…bright…and totally boy crazy…who was I kidding? The only guy I ever dated was Hojo, a straight-laced, Christian guy who never even kissed me! I wanted more than that, I wanted a boy who was strong and could protect me from the occasional pervert in the park…an idea hit me then.

"Hey, if you want boys, we can go to Kenwood Academy for Young Men."

"Kagome, are you crazy? The boys there are completely nuts!" Sango cried.

"Yeah, I'm with Sango on this one. I wouldn't take a second glance at one of those boys." Ayame sighed, finding a nail file; as if her nails weren't perfect already.

"No, you guys, I'm serious. This could be our chance to find love before graduation! We need a great love adventure for high school, we only have this one chance!" I could feel my eyes sparkle as I imagined a scene of me running along the beaches with a guy next to me, the sun glowing into a sun set.

"Gross, guys are just perverts, always feeling up on me…" Sango said, and she was right; she had the body of a swim suit model, which wasn't her aim at a career.

"What happened with Hojo? Thought you two were gonna get hitched." Ayame asked.

I pulled a hand to my chin, "I broke up with him."

"Too straight-laced for you?" They chimed in unison, and I gave a nod.

"Oh, Kagome, I'll go along with it," Sango flinched at my enthusiasm "but the first time a boy lays a hand on me, I'm out."

"OK!"

"Hm, I guess I'll go along with you both as well. I don't want to be left out." She gave me a wink with a thumbs up.

"Aw, you two are the best!" I hugged them, as the bell rang, beginning our first year of high school; I could all but wait for what the rest of the four years would bring us.


	2. Getting a Connection

((Disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are owned by their creator, Rumiko Takahashi. Also, thanks for reading and please leave some reviews. I'm open to anyone's ideas .))

Chapter 2: Getting a Connection

"So how are we going to do this?" Ayame asked me, snapping her compact mirror shut. Her long, red-brown hair was pulled into a side pony-tail; different from the way she usually kept it. She was sporting a mini skirt—naturally—that was white. I blue tank-top complimented the white, fur jacket that covered her shoulders, which also matched her white, fur boots; it was all faux fur, of course. Ayame has this thing about wearing fur, but not real fur.

"I will figure it out, where is Sango?" I ask, taking a look at my watch.

"Sorry guys, I just got done with auditions." Sango was a star in middle school when it came to sports', her main attraction was softball, something about hitting balls made her happy. "I wanted to shower but we can go."

"Oh, you look fine." Ayame chimed, and she was right. Sango may have an athletic build, but she looks so feminine when she gets all fixed up. A bit of pink eye shadow above her brown eyes, a touch of glossy lip-gloss, followed by a few strokes through her hair with her hand and she looked great. She even looked good in her cargo shorts and form fitting t-shirt stating 'Paws Off' with a mad looking cat on it, as well as her tennis shoes.

So here I am, wearing some ridiculous blue mini skirt along with a halter top that seemed a bit revealing, so I wore a buttoned up shirt over it. At least the skirt went with my new brown sandals. I was honestly no match for their beauty; it took hours to fix my frizzy hair, I hated having brown eyes, I'm always such a klutz, and I'm just not suited to have such gorgeous friends! They can't know that though, for some reason, they tend to think that I'm also as gorgeous as them. I wish I could learn to be so optimistic…

"Are we going then?" Ayame, impatient as ever, groaned.

"Yes, ok," I started walking. "We know how you don't want to ruin your complexion."

"Exactly," She mused "these horrible UV-Rays will kill my modeling career."

Sango and I rolled our eyes together, but smiling as well.

"So how are we going to accomplish your dream of high school love, Kagome?" Sango asked, pulling her bag further up on her shoulder.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure," I wondered "we don't really see many guys after school. I don't even have any connections."

"That's fine by me, looks like we should give up." Sango smiled, expectedly.

"Aw, we can't do that, we've just barely begun." I frowned.

"Sango, you know that Kagome doesn't give up once she has set her mind to it…"

"Yeah ,yeah, I know…"

"What was that?" I asked, looking at them.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Sango smiled, picking up the pace, already ahead of us; boy could she walk.

We paused at a cross walk as cars flew by, I could barely make out what occurred next if it wasn't for Sango's cry followed by a loud _SMACK!_

I leaned to the side of Ayame so I could see why she cried, and felt my eye twitch as I took in what happened. Some guy had felt her up. From the looks of it, she was pissed, fists clenched and all. The guy rubbed his cheek, feeling the blazing pain from the slap.

He looked like a high school boy; wearing a purple T-shirt with a button up shirt over it that wasn't buttoned up…loose fitting jeans with guy sandals on. He had some nice looking blue eyes that went well with his black hair…that was pulled into a small pony-tail for some reason. I noticed the gold hoops that pierced his ears as well. Not too bad looking, if you ask me.

"How dare you touch me!" Sango shouted, "You damn pervert!"

"Aw man, Miroku," we heard a voice holler through the crowd—which was now moving on across the road. The voice belonged to a tan looking man with hair longer than mine and as black as coal, pulled back in a high pony-tail; his eyes were a startling blue. He wore ripped cargo pants with a plain white shirt. There was also this headband thing on his head...

"Dude, I just knew this was going to happen." The tan guy did a face palm and yanked the other guy…Miroku was it…by the arm. "I'm sorry he went and did that."

"Yeah, whatever," Sango turned her head away.

"I just couldn't help it, this hand of mine is cursed." Miroku claimed, holding up his right hand.

"It's ok Sango, let's just get to my place." I urged her along, too late to see Ayame forming googly eyes at the tan guy.

"Oh, thanks for helping out my friend, what's your name?" Ayame purred, beginning her flirtatiousness.

"Uh, it's Koga…" He gave an awkward smile, pulling Miroku with him.

"Do you attend that all boy's school?"

"Uh, maybe…why?"

"Well, we just started high school at the all girl's school."

"You don't say…"

"Mhmm, and we wanted to see firsthand if that school really was full of mean, and," she ran her finger up Koga's bare arm "tough guys."

"Well…" He was warming up to her, I could tell…poor guy…

"Could I have your number? We could chat later if you want, so you can give me all the details." She twirled a strand of hair, looking up at him through her lashes.

Koga blushed "sure…" he typed in the number in Ayame's touch screen phone. She giggled and waved good bye at him. He looked awe struck as he walked away, still holding Miroku's arm as Miroku tried to pry him off.

"Girls, we got ourselves a connection!" Ayame cheered, throwing us both high-fives.


	3. I'm In

((Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.))

Chapter 3: I'm in

"I said no!" Sango growled, shoving a spoonful of chocolate ice cream in her mouth, "I told you, the first time a guy touches me, I'm out."

"That doesn't count…right Ayame?" I look over to her, begging for help. She gave a sigh, holding her bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"Alright, Sango...that one particular guy may have been a creep," She flipped aside a strand of hair, "but Koga may have more friends who aren't like that."

I took a bite of vanilla ice cream, with cookie dough and chocolate chips in it…my favorite! We were now at my house, debating on calling…well I wanted to call the moment we walked through the door, but Ayame claimed it would make us look desperate.

"We can wait until tomorrow to give him a call," Ayame told me, then turned to Sango, "We've got your back if one of them touches you." Ayame gave her a wink and Sango smiled—a very weak and uncertain smile.

"Fine, I've got my bat if anyone tries it again."

"You can't beat up a guy, Sango!" I tell her.

"Well, all I can say is, they brought it on themselves…" Sango continued to eat her ice cream, clearly done with the topic, "Let's just enjoy tonight. We don't have school until Monday. We have a ton of movies to watch…"

Ayame picked up _Iron Man_, the new one with Robert Downey Jr. in it. "We can watch this one, I haven't seen it."

"Oh, my gawd!" I squeal, "You haven't seen this?" I take the movie from her, immediately tossing it into my DVD player.

"No, should I?" She cringed; Sango just gave a smile, eating more ice cream.

"Of course, Robert Downey Jr. is the hottest superhero!" I smile, eyes feeling all sparkly once more. He was the type of guy that I wanted; minus the lecher part…he really was a ladies man in the movie. I'm pretty sure he wasn't like that in real life though.

"Kagome, he is old enough to be your dad." Sango pointed out.

"Yuck!" Ayame stuck her tongue out.

"I know, I'm not saying I would date him…if only he was younger and not famous…" I sigh, shoulders falling in disappointment.

"What was that last part?" Sango asked.

"Oh, nothing…" I pushed play, starting another slumber party with my two best friends.

* * *

*Inuyasha's POV*

"You should have seen this woman!" Miroku sighed, hitting the 7 ball on the table.

"We know!" Koga and I shout. He hasn't given it a rest since him and Koga popped through the door to the club. I was starting to get seriously pissed at him too. All he went on about was some girl he felt up at a cross walk. I honestly didn't care. I strike the 3 ball and watch as it goes through the hole. "Ha, I win!"

"Well damn…" Miroku places his stick on the pool table.

"Can't play when you've got a woman stuck in your mind," I give him a smirk, holding out my hand, "pay up dude." Miroku was always the one who started the bets on who would win pool and I always won against him.

He places a few bucks in my hand and I pocket them, feeling accomplished. I then walked outside, to enjoy some fresh air.

"So, what are you going to do if they call you, Koga?" I ask, placing a cigarette between my lips, lighting it with a match.

They both look at me, dumbfounded.

"Hey, just because I don't care doesn't mean I wasn't listening!" I holler at them, resisting the urge to smack them upside the head.

"I don't really know, but that one girl was really something." Koga sighed.

"Yeah, the one called Sango was pretty hot." Miroku smiled his mind on cloud nine…or the nearest hotel…

"Well, what does this girl look like, Koga?" I ask, "not that I'm interested or anything."

"Well, she has long red-ish brown hair and brilliant green eyes." Koga closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind I'm sure. "Her rack wasn't disappointing either." He held up his hands to his chest. My eyes twitched, I hang out with such pervs…

"That was Ayame from the model magazines. She is quite the looker." Miroku said.

"Oh, really?" I asked. Ayame was famous at the school. Her long hair and childish charm won over many guys. I honestly saw nothing of interest in her, however. She was just some model, not my type.

"Yeah, I know…I'm not really into those types though." Koga looked to the side.

"Since when?" I smirk, I saw Koga flinch.

"I haven't ever been, you dumbass!" He yelled

"Oh, I'm sure! You went after that one good looking model, till she dumped you flat on your ass!" I shouted back, laughing. Koga was the kind of guy to go after models, big boobs and blonde hair—or in this case, auburn.

"You're such a dick Inuyasha!" Koga retaliated. Being called a dick when I was right sparked my anger, I wanted to yell back at him, feeling my hands clench.

Miroku yanked my arm, which was about to spring loose on Koga's face. "This is not the time, nor the place to fight."

"Yeah, whatever…" Koga hissed, shoving his fists into his pockets, "I may just keep these three to myself then."

Miroku dropped my arm, instantly at Koga's side, some childhood friend of mine…but whatever. I snuff out the cigarette, watching them walk into the club; if they wanted to chase after girls then who was I to stop them? I myself wanted a girlfriend. Who would honestly give me a chance though? I did have a girl I was serious about, but she left me. Kikyo, I wondered how she was doing. My second year in high school was the year she left for college. The same fucking college that my good for nothing brother was going to!

Whatever, I just wanted to forget her. That long raven black hair, and skin like porcelain, with eyes that could see right through your soul. Maybe one of these girls could help with that.

"Alright, I'm in." I say, closing the club door behind me.

* * *

Alright, chapter 3 is out, I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some reviews :) I would love to hear some ideas for the story. Depending on how school goes will determine how much I update. I also want to try to make the chapters a bit longer.


	4. Author

Author's note: Alright, I know it's been a few days of no updates…I'm currently going through a lot with school, but I'm going to try to get out chapters. Just so you know I'm not giving up on this story. I like where it's going, and I hope all of you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. ^_^ Also, I'm going to post drawings up on deviantart of the characters. I just have to finish a couple more of the characters. And sadly, I'm not able to update this weekend. I am taking care of an electronic baby for the weekend. Just be patient with me lol.


	5. Memories

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, of course.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Memories**

***School Monday Morning***

"Pencils down everyone," says an overly cheerful teacher. I place my mechanic pencil in a pencil case, stretching my legs. Passing the papers forward I heard the moans and complaints of my fellow classmates; I resisted the urge to join in. Mrs. Amacker gave some brutal pop quizzes. What kind of teacher gives out quizzes at the beginning of the year anyways? I knew nothing about a directrix or a parabola…I'm only a freshman!

"I hope you all did well on the evaluation quiz, it determines what I'll be teaching you this semester." She gave a smile, and the class resumed their complaints of agony. This year was going to suck, despite what I dreamed of occurring this year. Now that he was in the picture, again, it will be hopeless.

My chin slides into my palm; eyes scanning the surrounding foliage, bright skies and flying birds. As Mrs. Amacker went on about evaluations and homework, my mind slipped away; lost in the weekend's events, seeing him again was not expected.

***Flashback: Saturday***

I sigh, taking in my reflection in a mirror hanging on the back of my bedroom door. To be honest, I really didn't enjoy the outfits Ayame keeps giving me. She has loaned more clothes to me then I care to remember. Now, I stand—rather awkwardly might I add—wearing another outfit of hers. This one consisted of a purple knit dress, a bolero jacket to match; along with white, knee high stockings, and purple cow girl boots. All-together, it wasn't a bad outfit; with all the purple fabric and studded boots, it didn't fit my appearance.

I gave another heavy sigh, slipping off the dress and what not to feel more like myself. Something I always felt comfy in: a buttoned flannel shirt, tank top underneath, and jean capris, my new sandals went well with the outfit too. With an approving look, I grab a brush; attempting to tame my frizzy hair.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin…_" my phone sings to The Band Perry's song_ If I Die Young_. Putting my hair up, I check the text message. This song was one of the greatest! I am big country fan, but I do like other music; that new rap stuff on the radio was growing on me.

**~Hey u gonna meet us at Taco Bell or what?~ Ayame**

My eye twitches, Ayame knew how to get straight to the point. What was this about Taco Bell though? We were supposed to meet at Steak N' Shake for our girl's day.

**~What happened with Steak N' Shake?~ Kagome**

I text her back, not even waiting a full minute for her reply.

**~Boys, that's what~ Ayame**

**~Boys aren't allowed on Saturday's, remember?~ Kagome**

**~Who's idea was it to find romance this year?~ Ayame**

**~You have a point~ Kagome**

**~I always have a point, now get here asap. There is a third one who looks really hot!~ Ayame**

**~Hotter than Koga?~ Kagome**

**~Koga is mine, you can have this one though. That creepy pervert is giving Sango the eye.~ Ayame**

**~Funny, she always gets the creepy ones. Poor Sango~ Kagome**

**~I know, just get here now. Wear what I gave you.~ Ayame**

I just love how she can be so demanding…not!

**~No way am I wearing that~ Kagome**

**~Why? It looks great~ Ayame**

**~Yeah, on you!~ Kagome**

**~It looks good on you too.~ Ayame**

**~How would you know? I haven't worn this before.~ Kagome**

**~Well then get over here so I can. Then I will be able to tell you it looks good on you too.~ Ayame.**

She always has to be right…

**~Oh fine, I'll be there soon~ Kagome**

**~See you then!~ Ayame**

And with that, I changed once more. I really did not like the way I looked in this outfit, but what harm could wearing this do? I take a second look and go with my hair down.

"Hey, I'm going to Taco Bell with Sango and Ayame." I called to mom as I walked past the kitchen.

"Alright, make sure you have your cell phone on you in case of something." She smiled to me; always worrying, such is a mother when it comes to her children.

"Yes, I've got it right here." I hold it up as proof, smiling.

"Good, I'll see you when you get home."

"Mhmm, love you." I say walking out the door.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Arriving at Taco Bell didn't take long, after all I had a bike. I clicked the chain in place and saw Ayame chatting up Koga and Miroku moving in on Sango. I smile, enjoying the scene; Sango always had to put up with perverts, which was one reason she joined baseball—wanting to be tough and fend for herself. Ayame just liked modeling, and boys were her second priority; which blows my mind that I was the one who thought of meeting boys. The scene then took a turn for the worse when a long haired boy joined them. His black hair fell to his back, brown eyes were visible underneath dark bangs. I could make out a logo of a club on his red t-shirt, Shikon Club. His jeans were naturally ripped in some places, which comes from him being reckless. I already knew who he was.

Feeling uncomfortable, I turn to walk away when Ayame caught glance of me. I could see her waving me down through the glass. He also caught me, his eyes went wide as recognition hit him. I knew who he thought I was, but I wasn't her.

I decide against my better judgment and walk inside. I take a look at Sango, she could tell I was upset; after all, she knew this guy as well. Sango had been there when everything went down, leaving me nearly heartbroken.

"Ah! It's about time she got here, Kagome." Ayame exclaimed, holding hands with Koga. He just looked at her, clearly mesmerized.

"Mmm, sorry I'm late," I glance outside, wishing I had made my escape. "I had issues with clothes." I laugh, tugging at the hem of the dress. I want to change my clothes.

"Well, glad you decided on that. Come here and sit." She patted next to her, giving me a wink. Inuyasha was directly in front of where she was patting. Ayame was clueless.

"Hello, Inuyasha." I say, taking the seat. He gave a glare out the window, obviously realizing now that I wasn't who he thought I was.

"You two know each other?" Ayame asked, bug-eyed.

"Yeah, we go way back. I'd rather keep it to myself for the mean time though." I say, grabbing for Ayame's drink.

"Hmm, alright," she gave a sideways glance, then went back to Koga; giggling the whole time at his stupid jokes.

"So," I lean forward, "fancy meeting you here."

"Hn," he frowns, crossing his arms, "what stupid outfit are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?" I say, offended.

"That is something she would wear."

"Well, I just felt like a change. I think I look great." Sipping on Ayame's drink, I continue, "I don't need your approval."

"No? Well," he gives me that look; the one where it messes with your heart, "it doesn't suit you at all."

"Oh, really?" I ask, hiding my face behind the cup. "Then what does suit me?" I asked; honestly wondering.

"Something really ugly, cuz that's what you are."

My eyes go wide, I wanted to claw at his face off. That perfect face that I made the mistake of falling for in the past. Instead, I kept my cool. "Like I said, I don't need your approval."

"Then don't ask such stupid questions, moron." He said, crossing his arms, declaring that he was tired of the subject or irritated; most likely the irritated one.

I lost it then, spilling the contents of Ayame's drink in his lap, "call me ugly, and I'm cool with it; but I am not a moron!" I shout, throwing the cup at his angered face.

Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga jumped at my out-burst; not thinking, I hold back tears and ran outside. I hated him, always thinking less of me, when I used to think he was my whole world. I was a moron back then; not that I'd admit that out loud.

***End Flashback***

The events that followed consisted of me crying on Sango's shoulder; she tried to fill Ayame in on some of the major details. Koga and Miroku left with Inuyasha, promising to treat us again to Taco Bell. Sango and I weren't much looking forward to it; mostly me. I think Sango has some real potential with that guy.

The bell rang the end of class, and we all filed out. I caught up with Sango and Ayame in the hallway, on our way to lunch. Sango had gotten closer to Miroku on Sunday, bumping into him at a sport's store.

"He also plays baseball," Sango said.

"Hm, well that's good," I say while looking down, "you two have something in common." Inuyasha and I never did have anything in common, unless you count her. I can still remember how he drooled over her, and was at her beck and call twenty four seven; the thought of it makes me sick. However, he was the one who suffered most in that relationship anyway.

"Yeah, how about you Ayame," Sango chimed in, "what is Koga into?"

"He is into photography," she swished her hair back, "modeling photography."

"I wouldn't have pegged him for that type." I say.

"Neither would I." Sango smiled.

"He is a great photographer! I've seen some of his work." Ayame states.

"They sure do go well together," Sango whispers, "the photographer and the model."

"Yeah," I reply with a laugh.

We arrived at lunch, standing in the un-worldly long line. Seniors got the honor to leave second period early for a head start to lunch; can't wait for my turn. Grabbing our trays, we sit at our usual spot: a table close to the outside door with teachers surrounding us. Not exactly the best seat in the house, but it had quick access to an exit; which was a blessing when it came to leaving the cafeteria.

"So, I know all about this Inuyasha fellow," Ayame says while picking at some nasty looking corn, "but what did he do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"I don't really hate him," I reply, scooping mashed potatoes with a fork; we never saw spoons or knives in this cafeteria—which made it hard to eat steak or soup, "Inuyasha is just a jerk that I used to know and hang out with."

"I know that much," Ayame sighed, looking at my solemn expression. I always got this way whenever he was brought up, "how did you meet?"

"We went to the same middle school." I finish my food; crossing my fingers together in front of me, "He was an eighth-grader and I was a sixth-grader."

"So, that makes him a junior now?" Sango asked.

I gave a nod, "yeah, it all started when I asked him to come over to my house," my eyes glaze over with the memory playing in my mind, "I thought he was the coolest guy I'd ever seen; and I gathered up the courage to see if he wanted to hang out. Well, needless to say, he came over and we did get to know each other better. I found out he hates cats, and loves ramen noodles; he also loves to collect swords, and his favorite color is red. I learned all of this in about thirty minutes before she came into the picture."

"Who is she?" Ayame asked.

"My older sister, Kikyo…"

* * *

((Alrighty then! I have the new chapter up here, I feel accomplished :) I hope you all like this. I got the chance to type it up cuz my electronic baby is sleeping. I you have any suggestions, I am open to them. Leave me comments and reviews, I would love to get some feedback on how I'm doing. ^_^ thanks for reading this.))


End file.
